The Trouble with Leonard's Love Liquid
by Sailorlovesong
Summary: With the help of Sugar, Leonard makes a powerful love potion and a messy situation for two certain Floating Salmon campers. Reviews, Faves, and Follows much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Eureka!" Leonard cheered, holding up a vile of red liquid. "My newest potion is complete!" Sick of the naysayer aka Dave constantly questioning his wizarding abilities, Leonard decided to spend this lazy afternoon on the island making a potion worthy enough to gain him respect from everyone. Thanks to his trusty manual, Imperative Potions Every Wizard Should Learn, he had succeeded.

"Really? Oh, wizard, I knew you could do it!" Sugar squealed, clapping her hands together in glee. He smiled over at Sugar, who had been keeping him company while he was making his powerful concoction. It was nice to have such a devoted fan on the island, even if she was a bit eccentric at times.

"Behold, Sugar. With two tablespoons of honey, three teaspoons of wild strawberry juice, and a pinch of mint, I've created one of the strongest love potions in the universe! Just add few drops of this in water, and whoever drinks it will instantly become smitten for the first person they see."

Sugar eyed the makeshift wizard in admiration as she soaked in Leonard's every word. His magical skills always left her impressed beyond words.

"Now, all I need to do is find myself a test subject."

"Oh! Oh! I could go steal someone's canteen. I know where the other team keeps theirs in their tree fort."

"Excellent idea! Sugar, how about we go together and turn this into a wizard's quest? You'll be my honorary companion."

"Can I be the honorary _beautiful princess_ companion?"

"Uh, why not? I don't see any harm in that."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Sugar grabbed Leonard and pulled him behind her as she rushed to the opposite campsite. "Wizard quest, here we come!"

As they reached the Floating Salmon's campground, Leonard and Sugar hid behind a thicket of bushes beside the team's treehouse. Since none of the team members were presently in site, they felt confident enough to go over their plan once more.

"Okay, Sugar. As the wizard's honorary companion—"

"You mean, honorary _beautiful princess_ companion."

"Oh, right. As the wizard's honorary _beautiful princess_ companion, you have the heroic task of ensuring the enemy gets the potion. Now remember, no more than two drops into the canteen." Leonard placed the vile in Sugar's right hand and gave her a serious expression. "Do you accept this responsibility and promise to be the best honorary beautiful princess companion you can be?"

Sugar raised her free hand in the air as one would do when they swear in for a court testimony. "I swear on my limited edition glitter kit to shine as brightly as I do when I hit the pageant stage!"

Leonard nodded with an approving grin. "Then go forth, Sugar, and fulfill your destiny!"

With that, Sugar snuck out from their hiding place and rushed over toward the treehouse. She hoisted herself up the ladder and climbed upward until she reached the treehouses balcony. Knowing how much Leonard counted on her achievement, she thought it appropriate to hum the theme song from the film series _Mission Impossible_ to herself and tumble into the treehouse rather than tiptoeing in silently like a normal human being. Consequently, on her third attempted tumble, she ended up bumping into one of the bunk bed.

Rubbing the new bump on her head, she looked around the treehouse until her eyes discovered what she sought.

"Bingo," Sugar whispered to herself as she approached a rack of canteens that hung on the wall. Only three canteens were present, each one having a stripe of paint in one of the following colors: purple, green, and red. Sugar stared at each one, trying to decide which canteen to fill. Luckily she remembered a logical process of elimination tactic to use.

"Eenie, meanie, minie, mo. Catch the tiger by the toe. If it hollers, let it go. My mother said to pick the very best one, and you are absolutely positively it!" Her fleshy finger landed on the purple striped canteen at the end of the rhyme. "Looks like we have a winner!"

Taking the canteen from its place and placing it on a nearby ledge, she removed its cap and peeked into it. It was half full with water. She then untwisted vile containing the wizard's potion and was about to pour when a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh shoot, did the wizard say how many drops? Hmm…well, I have a feeling putting the whole thing in would be a bad idea, but I doubt half the bottle would be an issue."

While she poured half the bottle into the canteen, she suddenly heard voices coming up the ladder.

"Helping Jasmine fish was quite a productive activity. We'll be able to have more than berries for dinner tonight."

"Indeed. It has been a long time since EVIL has been fed a property meal."

Panicking, Sugar quickly replaced the caps on both the vile and the canteen, hung the canteen back in place, and without thinking it through, jumped out the window adjacent to her.

Thankfully, Sugar was able to land in the thicket of bushes Leonard and her had made their hiding spot.

Unfortunately, Leonard wasn't prepared to catch her from her ten-foot drop.

"Mission accomplished!" Sugar exclaimed in glee once sitting up.

"I can't feel my legs…" Leonard moaned underneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear something?" Scarlett questioned as she and Max sauntered into the section of the treehouse Sugar had just vacated. "It sounded almost like a giant thud followed by agonizing pain."

"Nonsense. It was probably just the wind banging against this unstable excuse for a treehouse again." Max walked over to his canteen and removed it from its hook. "After so much hard labor, Evil sure is parched."

Scarlett rolled her eyes; the only hard work Max had done was retrieving earthworms for her and Jasmine to use as bait and constantly whining of how fishing bored him. Too exhausted from the three mile trek they had complete while going to and from the fishing spot, she resisted retorting his comment. Instead, she crawled onto the lower bunk there and stretched out until she was comfortable.

"This spring water is divine! It tastes like…minty fruit punch," exclaimed Max, who had been drinking from his canteen while Scarlett was relaxing.

"That's nice, Max," she muttered, slowing closing her eyes and adjusting her head on the cool pillow. "I think I'm going to nap for a bit."

"Good idea, minion. You'll need your strength in case Jasmine requires more assistance once she returns from her afternoon scavenging with Samey."

Max had just finished the last of the potioned water when he felt a bit light-headed. He sat at the edge of the lower bunk to balance himself, which Scarlett was too deep asleep to oppose. His vision went blurry, and his body felt ungodly warm.

"I should have suspected that water was too good to be true," Max whispered to himself. "I swear, if I end up with mange…"

XOXO

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you!" Sugar frantically apologized for the fifth time.

"Heh. It's okay, Su—holy Merlin's beard, that stings!" Leonard writhed in pain while lying on a crappy cot in the medical tent. Sugar had carried Leonard to the tent's location and with the help of a medical intern was in the process bandaging him. Thanks to the fall, the intern had determined that Leonard had his left leg broken and his right ankle sprained.

"Until you feel better, I'll be right by your side. Is there anything I can get, you poor wizard?" Sugar stroked his hand in hers lovingly as she looked upon his pained face with upset and guilt.

Leonard's face relaxed a bit for the male intern had finished bandaging his broken leg and was focusing on applying ice around the sprained ankle. "Thanks, Sugar. Actually, could you give me the vile? You have yet to return it."

"No problem!" Sugar whipped out the vile from her pocket and handed it to him

Leonard examined it closely. "Uh, Sugar…how many canteens did you put this in?"

"Only one. Why?"

"Strange." Leonard said while pointing to the bottle. "Some of it must have dripped out. Maybe there's a crack in it from our collision." However, he discovered it had remained undamaged.

"Nope, nothing came out. I put half the bottle into a purple canteen and—"

"Did you say HALF THE BOTTLE?" Panic marked Leonard's face, which Sugar quickly noticed.

"Y-yes," Sugar stuttered nervously.

"Sugar, this is a highly volatile potion! I told you two drops! Two…drops! Even the manual emphasized _three times_ while I made the potion the dangers of exceeding that amount. With that much of the potion in someone's system, who knows the hazardous effects could have on them!"

"Oh shoot! I never meant that to happen, honest! Aw, I can't even be an honorary beautiful princess companion without messing up…" Sugar looked at her feet, ashamed at all the trouble she caused her beloved wizard.

Seeing Sugar's look of defeat, he decided this wasn't the time to be frustrated. He reached toward Sugar and gently placed his hand on her cheek. As her eyes met his, he flashed her a small smile to reassure her. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes. We just have to figure out how to fix this mistake."

"I'll do anything to help you, wizard." Sugar held his hand on her cheek, leaning into his palm.

Leonard nodded. "Good. If we're going to fix this mess, the first thing we need to do is make an antidote. Since I've been immobilized, you'll have to fetch me whatever ingredients I need. Think you can take on another task for me?"

Sugar lit up with enthusiasm. "I won't let you down, wizard!" She leaned in and squeezed her magical friend into a bear hug. "I promise to make you proud!"

"G-good. Uh, i-it's getting…hard to breathe…"

"Oops!" Sugar released him, allowing him to gulp in lots of air. "Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes had passed before Scarlett awoke from her nap. She groggily rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses and yawned. Shifting her position, she was suddenly face to face with two big black eyes and a pale, rounded nose.

With a gasp of shock, Scarlett sat up and blinked a few times. When she realized it was Max, she narrowed her eyes at him while trying to subside her frantic heartbeat.

"Holy crap, Max! Have you ever heard of personal space?!" As Scarlett scowled at him, she noticed Max had a peculiar expression. His eyes were shining while his cheeks were flushed a vibrant pink. What concerned her most was the extremely goofy smile stretched across his chubby face.

"Scarlett," he said in an unusually sweet voice, "you look…different."

"Uh, what are you taking about?" Scarlett dangled her legs off the bed and rested the pillow against her back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you make the cutest little noises when you sleep?"

"What the—you were watching me sleep?!"

Max nodded, not once changing his flushed expression. "I couldn't help it. I just saw you snoozing away and noticed that every other minute you would whistle the cutest melody through your tiny nostrils."

Scarlett was beyond puzzled. She knew Max was a weirdo, but she wouldn't guess he would ever want to watch her sleep. Plus, why was he calling her '"cute," anyway?

"So any dreams?"

"What?"

"You know. Did you have any pleasant dreams of us, _darling_?"

The emphasis and sudden usage of the term "darling" disgusted Scarlett. Her discomfort only grew as Max scooted himself closer to her on the bed.

Max continued speaking without waiting for Scarlett to reply. "So…If you could, what would you _rate_ the dream? Was it rated G? PG maybe?" He paused for a moment to flash a sly grin up at the dumbfounded Scarlett. "_PG13_?"

"Uh." Due to the past shock of her earlier scare and the current shock from Max's sudden personality change, Scarlett was speechless. Never had she imagined Max nor wished for him to question her about her dreams.

Max mistook her singular phrase for he exclaimed, "It was rated R dream?! Why, Scarlett, you naughty girl…"

"What? No, no! NOOOOO!"

"Now, now. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not surprised, really. We do have quite a strong chemistry, don't we?" He winked at her as he grasps her hands in his. "I must admit; I've had some passionate thoughts of you as well."

Scarlett's jaw dropped. "You're…you're kidding, right?"

"Oh, not at all. I just can't help myself when it comes to you. Why, with those emerald eyes—"

"Oh my god…"

"That fiery red hair—"

"Please tell me you're just joking."

"And, of course, that shapely rump of yours—"

"This can't be happening!" Scarlett buried her face in her hands in dismay.

"How could I resist thinking naughtily myself?" Max released Scarlett's hand to put his arm around Scarlett's slender waist. Scarlett's skin crawled at his touch, but not as much as it did when Max's voice became suddenly deep and seductive. "_You know_…nobody else is here. We could always _demonstrate _what we do in our dreams to another."

"Okay, that is it!" Embarrassed beyond belief, Scarlett pushed Max to the floor, got up from the bed, and escaped outside.

Seeing that she was scurrying off, Max just laid on his stomach with his chin resting upon his crossed fingers and his legs crossed. He giggled giddily to himself. "Aw, how adorable," he cooed to himself. "My lovely darling is obviously not used to having such an attractive, bad boy pay her so much attention. She must be shy."

With another sigh of longing, Max assured himself one last thing: "By the end of tonight, I shall win Scarlett's affections, and she will become my mistress of EEEEVIL!"


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett managed to discover sanctuary in a secluded clearing in the woods. In the clearing, toppled tree trunks lay on the forest floor and were decorated with moss and small, white blossoms. Upon one of the trunks she sat and stared at the adjacent stream that peeked out from between unkempt hedges.

_What the hell was that about?_ She thought to herself.

Clearly, she was still scarred by Max's unusual advances toward her. It wasn't the fact that she had never been hit on before. There were one or two instances where some of the more socially-impaired scholars in her honors and advanced classes had attempted to flirt with her, but she could easily shrug them off. The fact that it was Max flirting with her was what confused her. Though she had spent all her time with Max, he was more of an ally than a friend in her eyes. He was the last she would have expected to hit on her. He seemed too narcissistic to even focus on anyone but himself. Therefore, her reaction wasn't at all inappropriate.

"Why such a bump on a log, Scarlett?"

Scarlett glimpsed over her shoulder and gave the Australian giantess and the underappreciated twin a half-hearted smile. They had their burlap sacks around their shoulders, each filled almost to the brim with fresh berries.

"I-Is something the matter?" Samey shyly asked. "I thought you walked back with Max. Y-you don't have to answer though! I should mind my own business; I'm s—"

Jasmine shushed her banter by placing a hand on the cheerleader's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with asking questions once in a while."

"No need to apologize, Samey," Scarlett added. "It's perfectly logical to inquire why someone would choose to be alone in the woods. Anyway, I'm kinda…hiding from Max."

"Why? He wants you to go digging for parts again?"

"I wish that was the issue. You see, back at the treehouse he…well…" Scarlett cut herself off, contemplating whether telling these two her story was a good idea.

"Well…?" Jasmine repeated with a raised eyebrow, clearly wanting Scarlett to continue.

Deciding that no harm could come of it, Scarlett continued, "He expressed through a plethora of unusual dialogue a hidden desire he had been maintaining about myself."

Jasmine and Samey looked at another in confusion.

"He has a crush on me," Scarlett clarified.

"Oooh!" Samey and Jasmine chimed in unison. Samey giggled in her hand a bit while Jasmine lowly chuckled, releasing a small snort in the process.

"What?"

"Not to be mean, mate," said Jasmine, "but it's not that big of a surprise."

"You two do spend all your time together," Samey added.

"And though we're all his teammates, he basically gravitates around just you."

Scarlett couldn't deny what was said. If anything, Scarlet felt foolish for never suspecting Max having more intimate feelings towards her.

"D-do you like him, too?" Samey asked quietly, slightly nervous she would offend Scarlett with the question.

"Nonsense! Max is merely of equal value in terms of companionship as a pet. He's more like an idiotic puppy than boyfriend material."

"Well," Jasmine said, "it may be best if you tell him that. Better to kick the kangaroo before he's got a chance to box."

Though unfamiliar with Jasmine's Australian sayings, Scarlett was able to understand this one and recognized the advice as being quite wise.

"I guess you're right," Scarlett responded with a smile. She left her seat on the log and after a short goodbye, headed back to the campground. With other every step, she would mutter a single phrase to help her boost her confidence: "Just tell him the truth. Just tell him the truth."

XOXO

"I got all the ingredients!" Sugar chimed while placing her findings on Leonard's bed table. A half hour had passed since Leonard had sent her "potion shopping" around the campgrounds.

"Excellent work, Sugar! Now let me just double check." With his potion manual in his hand, he examined each item before him. "Let's see…One freshly picked morel mushroom, check! Two crabapples to juice, check! Finally, a handful of raspberries and freshly picked tree moss, check and check! Everything appears in order."

Sugar beamed to herself, glad to have not disappointed the wizard yet again.

"Now, could you just hand me the mortar and pestle on the table?"

Sugar scanned the table Leonard was gesturing to. It was covered with all types of medical equipment.

"Uh…I see the pencil, but there isn't a motor on this here table."

Leonard sighed in frustration, and calmly replied, "Can you find me the mini ice-cream bowl with the baseball bat stick in it and bring it to me?"

"OOOH! Well, why didn't you just say so?" Sugar easily found the utensils needed and handed them to her wizarding friend.

"Splendid. Are you ready to mix up an antidote, my faithful assistant?"

Sugar suddenly turned serious and nodded. "Let's make the wizarding world proud!"


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are!" Max practically rushed over to Scarlett, who was remerging out of the woods. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her toward the team's campfire site. The sun was still setting, giving the making the sky transform into vibrant streaks of orange, red, and purple.

"Max, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, but first I have something to tell you." Making her sit on a log, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He cleared his throat and stood in front of Scarlett, puffing his chest out like a peacock.

"My beloved Scarlett, I know I overwhelmed you earlier with all that attention. After all, it's not every day that a handsome genius like myself flirts so perfectly with you, right?"

He paused for a response. Getting the hint that Scarlett was going to skip that question, he continued his planned speech. "Anyway, I felt a woman who loves words such as yourself would prefer to be serenaded via poetry. So, this poem is one I made just for you."

"Uh, Max, this really isn't—"

"As you know I'm an evil genius,

No one is as clever as I.

Handsome, charming, dangerous,

All traits that are mine (Scarlett rolled her eyes at this point).

Evil has always been my calling

Nothing on earth satisfied me more

At least that's what I believe,

Until you walked in the door.

At first you were nearly my minion

Awaiting on me every hour

Assisting me with my duties

Like that time you reminded me to shower.

But now I no longer see

A sidekick before my eyes.

Instead I see a perfect woman

Who would make a perfect bride."

Suddenly, Max got on one knee in front of Scarlett and produced a homemade ring made of tied twigs and white flowers. "So, Scarlett, will you...marry me?"

XOXO

Thanks to the show's access to wheelchairs, Leonard was able to have Sugar transport him back to the Floating Salmon's campsite. With a new vile filled to the brim with the love liquid's antidote, both he and Sugar were ready to set things right.

As the approached the campground, Leonard instructed, "Now we have to actually look for the victim of our potion. Do you see any extreme signs of affection anywhere?"

Looking ahead, Sugar saw Max and Scarlett beside the unlit campfire.

"How's that for suspiciously affectionate?"

Leonard glanced over at the scene. "Goodness, we have to get over there and fast!"

XOXO

"WHAT?!" Scarlett was so shocked that she toppled backwards off the log. After quickly getting up, her bewildered, criticizing eyes darted down at Max. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"You're the matter with me, my darling! Scarlett, can't you see? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my mistress of EEVIL!"

"I could care less if you wanted me to be your mistress or bride or whatever! We're only sixteen! We can't get married!"

"First of all, I will be seventeen in three months. Secondly, why can't we? Do you forget we're in a game where we can win one _million _dollars? Seeing as I am the only contestant with any genius besides you on this island, my cunning ways will make winning a cinch! With the money, we can have the most diabolically delicious wedding the world has ever seen. Then after our equally delicious honeymoon, we'll buy ourselves an evil lair perfect for us. No doubt, it'll be complete with lots of cool stuff like a scientific lab and an emergency escape pod and a place to land our helicopter, of course, and—"

"Listen to yourself, Max! You sound insane! Weddings and escape pod homes? We're not even out of high school yet, and I'm unaware of your intentions, but I'm planning to go to college."

"Then we'll hold off the wedding for a few years. I'll wait as long as it takes till I get to say 'I do' to the most beautiful redhead in the—"

"SCARLETT! MAX!"

Scarlett and Max turned toward the sound and became equally confused as to why Sugar was racing toward them while wheeling a currently crippled Leonard. With a creak and an arising plume of dust, Sugar and Leonard stopped before them, interrupting the misfortunate marriage proposal.

"Do not be alarmed, my fellow competition. We come bearing a gift of healing. By any chance, have either of you sipped from a purple canteen today?"

Max, finally standing on his feet again, replied with a suspicious tone, "How do you know what my canteen looks like?"

Sugar twiddled her fingers. "Well, it's a funny story, actually. Okay, here it goes. The wizard let me be his honorary beautiful princess companion and help him test out his newest potion. So we snuck over to your treehouse and put it in that canteen. It wasn't until after I broke his leg, did Leonard tell me that I put too much potion into the canteen, which meant we had to make a new potion to fix the old potion which we now know is swimming around in Max's belly."

"You…poisoned me!" Max reached to grabbed Leonard's cloak collar only to get his hand slapped away by Sugar.

"Hands off the wizard! Can't you see he's suffering already?"

"Suffering?! I've just learned that I'm dying from the inside thanks to your stupidity!" His expression morphed from anger to depression. His eyes became misty as he glanced at Scarlett. "It's not fair! I am to die right when I realize who my heart belongs to! Oh, Fate is truly the most evil of all!" In an overdramatic fashion, Max clung to Scarlett and rested his head above her breasts, bawling tears into her sweater.

Though Scarlett couldn't deny that Max's death would be a great way to escape marrying him, something about his vulnerable state enticed her to pity him. As if guided by an invisible force, she placed her fingers a few centimeters from the nape of his neck and began petting him gently. "It'll…um, it'll be okay, Max."

"Why wif why spin moe tie wiff woo," Max muffled into her sweater.

"Excuse me?"

Max lifted his head until his eyes shining with tears were staring directly into Scarlett's. He bit his lip as he sniffled loudly and repeated, "I wish I spent more time with you."

Scarlett's mouth gaped open slightly; yet again, Max's words caught her off guard. "T-that's very sweet—"

"Oh for Pete the piglet's sake! You ain't gonna die, you big crybaby. The potion we gave you was a _love _potion."

"A l-love potion?"

"Exactly! The only effect this potion gives its victim is that they'll fall in love with the first person they see." Leonard added.

"Which is why you've been acting so strange all day!" Scarlett declared cheerfully, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. "Max, you don't really love me."

"I do love you! You've been on my mind all day!"

"But," Scarlett questioned, "have you thought of me like this before today?"

Max was stunned silent. His eyes glanced around searchingly, trying to figure out the riddle put before him. After a few moments, he glanced back at Scarlett and loosened his grip around her. "Now that you mention it…no."

Scarlett gave Max a half-hearted smile, glad that he was beginning to see the truth. "I'm afraid what you think is love is just a bodily chemical reaction."

"I-I suppose you're right." Though Max agreed, there was a hint of heartbreak in his voice.

"Alright, enough with the chit-chat." Rolling her eyes, Sugar pried Max off Scarlett and placed the vile of antidote to his lips. "Just drink this up, and you should be all better!"

"S-should be? As in, it might not work?" Max automatically clamped his lips shut, refusing to drink.

"I assure you it'll work," Leonard prompted. "I double checked all the instructions while I was making it."

Reluctantly, Max turned his face away as a displeased child would.

"Look here," Sugar blurted with a scowl, "back home I have to shove two vitamin tablets down my pet cow Missy's throat every day. So you better drink this potion before I _make_ you drink it!"

He suddenly unloosened his lips. However, instead of drinking the vile before him, he said, "I'll drink your poison, but only if beforehand Scarlett lets me…kiss her."

"WHAT?!" Leonard, Sugar, and Scarlett responded in unison. Leonard and Sugar both eyed Scarlett. Scarlett was beet red.

This day just kept getting more unbelievable by the second. Scarlett didn't want to kiss Max. She _knew _she didn't. Yet, she knew how stubborn Max was and that Max drinking the antidote was the only thing that would end this nightmarish experience.

With a deep breath, she strode up to Max, leaned down to his level, cupped his face in both palms, and planted her lips firmly against his. Scarlett felt Max tense up at first, but soon his own lips and body relaxed into her touch. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended with Scarlett pulling away first. Max's lips stayed parted for a moment, his eye lids hung half closed, and a deep blush of pink had been painted across his face.

Cracking a goofy smile, he whispered sweetly, "You kiss like an angel."

"Just drink the damn potion before I puke," Scarlett demanded.

With a sigh, he took the vile presented to him and drank it all in one gulp. At first, Max was expressionless. It didn't take long, however, until his face turned bright green, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed onto the ground, lying motionless.

"Max?! MAX?!" Scarlett knelt beside him and shook his shoulders vigorously, genuinely worried for his safety.

"Oh my god…I've killed him!" Leonard began sobbing uncontrollably from the guilt. "I never meant to _kill _him! I'm…a…MURDERER!"

"Aw nuts!" Sugar pouted. "It's the Little Miss County Cutie pageant tractor accident all over again!"

Desperation, Scarlett raised her hand high above her head and brought it crashing down across Max's right cheek. Thankfully, the swift contact was enough to shock Max awake.

"Oh, thank Merlin, I'm not a murderer!" Leonard wiped his tears on his cloak sleeve and hugged Sugar tight, pulling her into his lap in the process. Sugar giggled and blushed with glee.

"UGGGH!" Max began to hold his belly and spit on the ground. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had in my mouth!" Choking, he sat up and glared Scarlett in the face.

"I-I'm sorry about—"

"Minion, if you ever hit me like that again, consider yourself replaced!" Max got onto his feet, brushing some dirt off his pants.

Scarlett smiled widely, grabbing him into a hug. Even as Max protested with reddened cheeks, she couldn't help but hold onto him. "Whatever you say, Max."


End file.
